ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PhazonAdictKraid/Ultraman Belial and Lucifer- Character similarities
Did you know that the character Ultraman Belial share some similarities to the devil Lucifer? Did you know that both share some similarities on what they have done? Let's look deeply an analysis on the character Ultraman Belial, how he was designed, his development as a character, and why this guy is truly the face of evil in the Ultraman universe. There is more than just an Ultraman version of Venom from Spider-Man... 'The term "Belial"' The name Belial comes from the hebrew word "bliy", which means corruption. Another term for Belial is ya'al, which means gain. 'Collected it means '"the one of corrupted gains". 'Now, Belial is also one of the names that identify, and is a synonym of, Satan (AKA Lucifer). 'The Story, their similarities Ultraman Belial was once a great and a very powerful Ultra, I am sure he would have been one of the Ultra brothers, and was to their level, or something close. But his heart was craving for more power, and his desire to''' gain more power led him to take the Plasma Spark and with it's power make him more powerful, thus becoming the most powerful Ultraman, and he could easuily rule the universe. On the other side, Satan was literally among the greatest angels of heaven, but he was desiring for more power, and he tried to sit in the throne of God, and be more powerful than him, he wanted to be worshiped. After Ultraman Belial was heavily affected negatively by the Plasma Spark, and he was captured by the Ultra Brothers, he was exiliated from the Land of Light, and sent away to a moon. For Satan, after his plan was revealed, he was casted away from Heaven, and was exiliated to Planet Earth.... but not alone. Ultraman Belial then met with Alien Reiblood, a dark alien, and he gave to Belial the power he wanted, he always craved, and gave him amazing power to destroy the Land of Light. As for Satan, he rules over a certain number of angels. Ultraman Belial took an army of 100 Monsters, and attacked the Land of Light, where he made war against the Ultras, and caused great chaos, it is mentioned in the Biblical prophecies that the devil will go back to heaven with his angels and demons and try to destroy God. Ultraman Belial was then defeated by Ultraman King and was sealed in a prison on space, where he is supposed to never go out again, thus making a great time of peace. The devil was defeated by the Archangel Michael, and it is mentioned that in a certain moment he will be sealed for 1.000 years, where there will be worldwide peace, in an era known as the Millenium Kingdom. Thanks to Alien Zarab's ignorance, Belial was freed, and he attacked the Land of Light, defeated every Ultra on his way including the Ultra Brothers, took the Plasma Spark, he freezed the Land of Light, and he went to prepare his army to dominate the universe. It is said that Satan will be freed from his prison after 1.000 years, returning to Earth and starts to cause chaos in the world once again, and will take over every nation to make war against God. Ultraman Belial revived his entire army, and was prepared to dominate the universe, but then, some Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Zero, and even Reimon fought Belial, defeated his army, and his soul among the other monsters fell on a lake of fire. It is said that when the devil fights God, God will appear and will destroy him completely in this war, and will make him fall on a lake of fire, where he will be tortured forever. What happens to Ultraman Belial after this, such as Beryudora, his empire, etcetera have no connection with the character Satan, so there is nothing to say about it. '''Conclusion To finish '''I am not afraid to say that Ultraman Belial is a greatly developed character. He truly has that bad guy personality, is truly evil and extremely powerful. I am NOT saying, nor stating or commenting '''that this movie is diabolical nor anything because of Belial's(and Ultraman Zero's) similarities to Lucifer, seriously, it's ridiculous, if you think this, then you are dumb. I am saying Ultraman Belial has similarities, and to be honest the creators of the movie choosed to somehow represent the "devil of the world of Ultraman", and it was a great idea, and I love it. Ultraman Belial is a great Ultra, he is even ranked 5th in the greates Ultraman of all time, which is epic!. So yeah, Belial will always be around my favorite and most memorable bad guys of all time, nothing beats his evil laugh, not even Baltan....just kidding. Category:Blog posts